


Sleepless in Emmerdale

by BeckyKins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleepless in Seattle Fusion, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: Driving back from a awful dinner with her mother Vanessa hears a boy on the radio talking about his mother sharing his wish to the world that he wished she would find a new husband or wife.Sleepless in Seattle but Emmerdale style and with a few changes and interpretations.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based off Sleepless in Seattle which is an awesome film. I am going to make a few changes to the traditional story and kind of make it my own and throw a few interpretations in. Hope you guys enjoy.

Charity was sat on the sofa, head in hands, blonde curls covering her face and small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The funeral is over and she can finally breath. 

The pub was quiet, she could just about make out the noises of the animals rustling around in the fields outside. She just wanted to scream. 

“Charity?” 

She knew someone was standing behind her but she didn’t have to strength to acknowledge them. She removed her hands from her face and began wiping away the soft tears that has littered her eyes. 

“Chas it’s fine, you don’t have to do this, we will be fine, toughest person you know remember”. 

A weak smiled filled Chas’s face. She knew Charity wasn’t okay, who would be after there husband had just passed away. Her hand rested lightly on the back of Charity’s black silk blouse, a reassuring rub to show her support. But Charity didn’t need this, not now. 

She got up and made her way over towards the kitchen. She pulled out an empty wine glass from the cupboard and dragged over the half empty bottle of red she has been devouring yesterday afternoon. 

“Charity you know we are all here for you” Chas started but Charity wasn’t listening. Thoughts of her son crying over her husbands coffin began to flood her mind. Seeing him sat alone in the pub as the rest of her family drank and laughed like nothing had happened around him. His green eyes like her own spilling tears of lose that she could never replace. Her poor beautiful boy, now without a father. 

“Harriet also runs a grief support group on Tuesdays, maybe it would be a good idea to go to that” 

Charity huffed, she was a mother and a pub owner, she didn’t have time to go to silly meetings where people talk about their feelings. No she was a Dingle and Dingles were strong. 

“Chas, can you just stop talking please, I’m not going to some support group” 

She brought the full glass of wine she had just poured to her lips and took a large swig. The alcohol swirling down her throat felt amazing, it felt warm and safe but then guilt began to feel her body. When anything was wrong Charity always resorted to alcohol even when she needed to be there for her son. 

She could see her sons face again as he read his poem in front of the family struggling to keep his eyes dry. She dropped to wine glass in her hand, red wine spilling all over the counter and glass smashing in front of her. Tears began to stream down her face and her legs began to collapse forcing her towards the kitchen floor and onto her knees. 

Immediately Chas moved towards her side, arms wrapping around her body in a tight hug. 

“Charity, oh love, it’s going to be okay, we will get through this, I promise, with a little bit of magic we will get through this”. 

Noah has never seen his mother so upset. He had been watching her for several minutes through the living room door. She had loved his dad from the bottom of her heart and now he was gone and it was just the two of them. 

Surrey 1.5 Years Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So I hear you have a date next week Vanessa, I really hope this one actually turns into something” 

Vanessa rolled her eyes. She hated her mother and couldn’t wait until the evening was over. Luckily she only had to see her mother a few times a year this one being Christmas Eve. 

“So what is he like then, don’t tell me, tall dark and handsome”. Vanessa could feel her mother’s eyes burning into hers, she always wanted every detail possible. What Vanessa had failed to tell her mother was that actually the date she was going on was with a woman. 

“Mother can we please not talk about this” Vanessa begged from the other side of the large dining room table. She could feel her mother’s gaze still resting on her. 

“But Vanessa” she began to protest “I need to know something about your future husband to be” she flashed Vanessa a sly look which she knew would irritate her instantly. 

Vanessa had had enough “ Right mother that’s it, I’m leaving, have a good Christmas” 

She dropped her knife and fork on her plate and began to get up from the large oak table. She could feel the angry building up inside her and had to leave before she strangled to women to death. 

“Vanessa don’t be so silly, sit back down” her mother hadn’t even moved from the table. She just sat there arms resting neatly on the table. 

But Vanessa had had enough, she grabbed her yellow coat from the coat hook in the hall and grabbed her car keys out of the bowl. She opened the door slightly and then shouted towards the dining room. 

“Goodbye mother” and like that she was gone. 

She was halfway down the path when her phone began to buzz furiously in her pocket. 

“Rhona?” 

“Ness hey, are you still coming round for Christmas tomorrow, Leo is super excited and I could definitely use a hand with all this cooking, please please say yes” 

Vanessa laughed casually “Rhona of course I’m coming, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” 

Rhona breathed a sigh of relief “thank god for that and thank god I have a best friend who can cook. Anyway how did dinner with your mum go?” 

Vanessa’s face dropped immediately remembering the meal she had just forced to try and enjoy. Fiddling for her car keys in her pocket she open the car door of her little blue beetle and sat down. 

“Well you know the usual, she asked about my love life, I got mad and walked out and now I don’t have to see her till Easter” 

Rhona laughed. She had only met Vanessa’s mum once in the whole fifteen years they had been friends and that meeting was one the Rhona instantly wanted to forget. 

“Ahh the love life talk, how is that going by the way?” 

Vanessa sighed “Rhona I’m never going to find anyone, who wants to date a 36 year old vet who comes home every night smelling of cow dung”. 

Rhona chucked “what an attractive image you have just created in my mind. But seriously Ness don’t be silly, your hot! I’m sure you’ll find your Prince Charming or Princess”. 

Vanessa turns on the engine and switched on her lights. The evening had grown dark quickly and it was beginning to get even colder then it had been. 

“Rhona I’m gonna need some bloody magic for someone to fall for me any time soon. Anyway I’m gonna have to go, I’ve gotta drive home and then get instantly drunk just to forget about this evening”. 

“All right lovely, please don’t get too drunk, I’m gonna need you cooking skills at around 11 o’clock tomorrow” 

“Yeah yeah I know, I’ll be there I promise” Vanessa muttered down the phone fiddling with her radio in the process. 

“Drive sage Ness” and like that she was gone. 

Vanessa took a deep breath and began to set off towards home, luckily the journey was only an hour or so so she didn’t have long to wait until she could wrap her lips around a few G&T’s. 

She loved driving, the open road in front of her and the radio blaring loud enough for her to sing out of tune and not give a care in the world. She had forgotten it being Christmas Eve that every radio station was playing Christmas songs. 

Last Christmas began to flood her car and Vanessa began to let go of every emotion she had felt that evening. She sang her little heart out and began strumming her fingers along the steering wheel. Thank god it was dark and nobody could see her otherwise they might have thought she was mad. 

The song finished and she began flicking through the stations again, tongue sticking out as she focussed on the road ahead. 

“Welcome back everyone to Me and My Emotions, I’m Dr Liam Cavanagh broadcasting live across the UK from the wonderful city of London”. 

Vanessa was still strumming her fingers on the steering wheel only half listening to the man on the radio. 

“So tonight we are talking about wishes, dreams and emotions all in time for the new year. So everyone what’s your wish this Christmas Eve? Let us know now as the phone lines are now open” 

Vanessa snorted “who actually believe’s in this crap” she quickly turned to radio station over. 

“And up next a story of how a mother destroyed her daughters marriage” 

Vanessa’s face dropped “nope... I don’t think so”. She quickly fiddled with the radio again pressing every button she could. She didn’t have much to choose from so she settled on Dr Cavanagh. 

“Right, who’s up next..... Ahh we are off to Emmerdale” 

Emmerdale, what kind of place is that Vanessa asked herself, she had begun to pay more attention now as the roads had become almost empty. 

“Hi Urm my name is Noah Din.....bleep” 

“Noah I’m really sorry but we can’t use last names I’m afraid” 

“Oh okay, I’m sorry” 

“It’s alright kid, you sound pretty young, a lot younger than most of our callers. How old are you?”. 

“I’m eight” a small voice came back. Vanessa thought he was older, he sounded incredibly smart for an eight year old. Maybe he had been pushed on by his parents, anything for 5 minutes of fame. 

“So Noah, what’s you Christmas Wish?” 

“Urm well, it’s not for me but it’s for my mum, is that okay?” He sounded scared, he sounded nervous. 

“Of course kid, it’s your wish so go ahead”. 

Vanessa could hear the kid take a deep breath, he had emotion in his voice as he began to talk. 

“I want my mum to have a new husband or wife” he added quickly

Vanessa laughed, bless him. I bet his mum would kill him if she found out he was on the radio. 

“So Noah, do you not like who she is with now?” Dr Cavanagh asked a slight concern in his voice. 

“She isn’t with anyone now, that’s the problem, she deserves to be with someone, someone that loves her as much as I do”. The passion in his voice was incredible. 

“So Noah, where is your dad....or mum?” 

Noah took a deep breath again, trying to hold back the tears that he could feel forming in his eyes.

“He’s dead” 

Vanessa could hear the sadness in his voice, this kid had clearly been through a lot. 

There was a pause 

“I’m so sorry to hear that Noah” 

“It’s okay” he said sniffling softly into the phone. “I’m okay I mean I was pretty sad but mums been worse, all she does is cry, every night I hear her crying herself to sleep, it’s been a year and a half but she still hurts”. 

This was getting intense now. Slowly Vanessa turned up to volume button on her radio. 

“Noah have you talked to your mum at all or anyone else who knows your mum?” 

“I spoke to my mums cousin but she just says she will get over it and that she’s the toughest women she knows” 

Dr Cavanagh’s mind began to whirl with thoughts. “I’m sure your mums cousin is right. Noah is your mum home now?” 

He began walking down the stairs slowly, catching a glimpse of blonde curls hanging over the back of the sofa. 

“Yes, she’s downstairs” he says reluctantly. He could see that she had been crying and trying to cover her eyes with a blanket. 

“Noah I need you to listen to me okay, I need to speak to you mum” 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

“Noah don’t do this” she began to say out loud. “This is not fair on your mum, don’t do this” 

His little voice filled Vanessa’s radio again. 

“I don’t want her to be angry at me” he stuttered

“She won’t I promise” Dr Cavanagh was really pushing now. 

“You bastard” Vanessa shouted at the radio. “Noah sweetie don’t do it” 

She was now fully invested emotionally in this radio conversation. She began shaking her head in the car. How could this guy take advantage of this poor woman and her son just for listeners. 

“Noah put her on the phone please”. He pushed again. 

Vanessa was now shouting at her radio

“NOAH DONT DO IT, JUST HANG UP SWEETIE” 

Suddenly a muffle came from the radio 

“Mum, there’s someone on the phone for you” he whispered into the phone quickly. “Her names Charity by the way” 

Charity.... that’s a different kind of name, Vanessa had never heard of that one before. Suddenly a soft female voice filled her radio. 

“Hello?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This beautiful yet hoarse voice filled her car. It sent shivers through her body and her heart began to beat just that little bit faster. 

“Hello Charity, my name is Dr Liam Cavanagh from Live London” 

Vanessa could hear a small annoyed sigh spread across her radio speakers. This poor woman, her feelings and emotions being shared with the whole world. 

“Right, so what are you selling tonight?” Charity asked

Vanessa let out a little snigger 

“Nothing” Dr Cavanagh explained firmly “I’m not selling anything. Charity I just want to help. Your lovely son called and he asked me for some advise on how you might find a new husband or wife” 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This had to be a joke right. 

“Who is this?” She asked again voice still hoarse from the crying earlier. 

“Dr Liam Cavanagh of Live London and you are on the air” 

Charity grips the phone tightly. Noah bloody Dingle what have you done. She looks up her green eyes searching for that of her sons but he is nowhere to be found. 

She moves towards the stairs and shouts up

“You called a radio station....?” 

Noah is definitely in trouble Vanessa thinks as she hears Charity’s voice boom out of her speakers. She understands why he called the station but this feels cruel and mean. This woman didn’t need this. 

“Charity........Charity are you still with me” 

“Yeah” Charity mumbled down the phone “yes I’m still here”. A small sigh leaving her lips as she made her way back into the living room and perched herself on the side of the sofa arm. 

“Your son feels that since your husbands death you’ve been very unhappy and he’s generally worried about you”. 

Another pause came, this one slightly shorter than the last. She could hear Noah creeping back down the stairs and feel his gaze fixing on her through the gap in the door. If she was gonna do this then she wasn’t doing it alone. She looked at the door and gestured towards him. 

“All right. Get out here you, I’m not doing this alone”. Telling her son sharply to come forward. 

“Charity, I think it’s very hard for him to talk to you about all this and I thought maybe I could talk to you. And Noah would feel a little better” 

Noah staring at his mother, eyes full of emotion 

“Talk to him mum, he’s a doctor”. 

Vanessa bears how Charity lets out a little scoff. 

“A Dr of what, his first name could be Dr” she tells her son. But there they are again, these big green eyes just like hers..staring... forcing her to continue with this phone call from hell. 

Noah moves towards his mother and placed a hand on hers. 

“Please mum” 

She could hear the Dr down the phone. 

“Charity............it’s his Christmas wish”. 

A long pause came. Vanessa was holding her breath. She hadn’t expected to become so involved in this. “That poor kid, but to be honest I wouldn’t blame you if you hung up” she couldn’t help but talk to the radio. She felt as if she was there, next to Charity. 

Suddenly a whisper filled her radio 

“Okay” 

Omg Charity was going through with it. A warm feeling started to creep up Vanessa’s body. She clearly wanted to know more about this story. 

“Okay” Dr Cavanagh started “Now I know this is difficult but how long ago did you husband die?” 

Boom, it smacked Charity straight in the face. 

“Urm.....about a year and a half” her voice was beginning to grow softer by the minute. 

“Okay and have you had any relationships since?”. 

That’s a bit rude Vanessa thought and it was clear that Charity thought the same. A large sigh came down the phone and a quick “No” followed. 

“No? Why not” Dr Cavanagh sounded shocked. 

Seriously Vanessa thought, a small silence followed. 

“Well Liam or wait should I call you Dr Cavanagh?” 

He chuckled slightly “Dr Liam is okay with me” 

What’s wrong with just Liam Vanessa thought. People always have to have a title now anything to make them sound important. 

“Fine” Charity scoffed “listen I don’t mean to be rude” Charity began but Dr Cavanagh cut over her quickly. 

“Oh, and I don’t want to invade your privacy” 

Vanessa still couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Privacy...on a national radio station, of course he didn’t care about her privacy. 

“Sure you do” Vanessa said exactly at the same time as Charity also said “sure you do”. Vanessa took her eyes off the road for a minute and looked straight at her radio. That was weird. 

“Go on Charity, I’m still listening” the radio doctor encouraged. 

“Charity?” 

Stop pushing the poor woman Vanessa thought

“Look we had a pretty tough time at first but we are dealing with it” Charity’s voice was growing more confident now with a slightly firm tone. 

“And me and Noah will get along just fine again as soon as I break his phone and radio”.

Dr Cavanagh let out a little laugh and Vanessa couldn’t help but smile. She was funny. 

Dr Cavanagh resumed the conversation quickly not wanting to waste any time. 

“I have no doubt that you are a wonderful mother”. He said clearly trying to butter her up. “Did you know you can tell a lot from a persons voice” he continued. 

“You certainly can” Charity replies but Vanessa could hear the sound of amusement in her voice, a sudden lightness had taken over, she had clearly started to settle more into the conversation now and this began to make Vanessa feel excited. 

Wait! Why was she feeling like this, for god sake Vanessa it’s a radio show she told herself. 

“But something must be missing if Noah still feels that you’re under a cloud”. 

Charity took a deep breath, she knew it was true somewhere inside. 

“Now for a few questions” the Dr continued “are you sleeping at night?” 

Noah could hear Dr Cavanagh on the phone as he stood next to his mother his hand still gripping her spare one firmly. 

“She doesn’t sleep at all” he answered for her “she just lays in bed and cries” 

Charity gasped quickly “Noah! How do you know that?” She asked him surprised by what he had just said. 

“I live here mom, remember” 

There is another silence but this one feels sad, Vanessa can feel her heart breaking slightly. All she wanted to do was gather Charity and Noah in a great big hug and take them home with her. But she couldn’t. Firstly she had no idea where Emmerdale was but she was determined to find out when she go home. 

“Look” Charity said sounding slightly fed up now “it’s Christmas..... Chris my husband he really did it up, I mean he loved.... to make everything beautiful and it’s just tough this time of year, everyone especially kids need a whole family. You know.... something to belong too” 

“I understand, could it be that you need someone just as much as Noah does?” 

Vanessa was nodding along to the radio now. It was like Dr Cavanagh was speaking to her now. A shiver began to run down her back and her grip on the steering wheel became tighter. This story had reminded her of what she didn’t have. Sure she had a home to go back to and a annoying sister/roommate to talk to but it wasn’t the same. Her mind flashed back to the horrible conversation her and her mother hadj it’s had not but one hour ago. 

You need a husband Vanessa blah blah blah. But part of her felt jealous and upset. She had never known love like Charity had felt for her husband and if she was honest with herself she would love to have it. 

“Actually don’t answer that” Dr Cavanagh cut in quickly. “Let’s get into that after these messages, Charity,Noah, don’t go away. We’re talking to sleepless in Emmerdale and we’ll be right back after this break with your listeners response” 

Charity sighed 

“So what happens now kid ?” Noah held her hand even tighter . “We wait” he said “this is the part where people can send in their questions”

Soft Christmas music began to fill Vanessa’s radio again and she suddenly gazed across her dash board.

Shit! 

She had been so busy listening to the radio that she had forgotten to check how much petrol she had. The dial was flashing bright red at her, she was almost out. Quickly she pulled into the nearest petrol station and filled up. As she walked into the petrol station she could hear a faint sound of the radio behind the paying counter. 

“Let’s take a call before we get back to Sleepless in Emmerdale. The shop keeper and Vanessa turned towards the radio immediately. 

“Ted in Brighton you’re on the air” 

“Yeah hi, I would like to know where I could get this woman’s address?” A smooth male voice came from the radio causing the shop keeper to snigger. 

“Mate get in line” he said at loud flashing Vanessa a smile. Quickly Vanessa payed for her fuel and then made her way back to her little blue car. She started the car and instantly turned the radio up hoping she hadn’t missed much. 

“If there’s one thing I may ask” Dr Cavanagh began. Charity sighed again. 

“All right, go ahead” 

“People who truly loved once are far more likely to love again Charity.... do you think that there’s someone out there you could love as much as your husband?” 

Charity took a deep breath, she wasn’t sure, Chris had been her world and now he was gone. 

“Well Dr Cavanagh it’s urr...... hard to imagine”. 

“So what are you going to do?” He asked his voice becoming more soothing as he realised what he had actually put this woman through. 

“Well I’m urrrr going to get out of bed every morning, breath in and out all day and then after a while I won’t have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning, to breath in and out. And then after a while I won’t have to think about how I had it great and perfect....for a while” 

Charity’s voice was quiet almost like a whisper. The raw emotion in her voice made tears lightly fall onto Vanessa’s face. 

“Charity, I want you to tell me what was so special about your husband?” 

His voice had grown even softer now and instantly Vanessa regretted jumping to conclusions about him, he just wanted to help. 

“Well, how long is your programme again?” 

She let out a little laugh her voice gaining more confidence as she began to remember all the things about her wonderful husband. 

“Oh well it was a million tiny little things. When you add them all up it just meant that we were suppose to be together and I knew it from the very first time I touched him. It was like...coming home, only to no home I had ever known. He was helping me out the car and I just knew it. It was almost like” she paused trying to find the right word. 

“Magic” 

“Magic” Vanessa said at the same time. Her face was soaked from tears and she started to feel empty as Charity stopped talking. All her hairs were standing on end, she couldn’t believe how much this story had effected her. 

“Well folks, it’s time to wrap it up, I’m Dr Liam Cavanagh in London and to all my listeners I hope you have a magical and Merry Christmas and to you sleepless in Emmerdale we hope you’ll call again soon and let us know how it’s going”. 

A small snort drifted down the phone. “Oh you can count on it” and suddenly it finished. 

Christmas songs had now taken over Vanessa’s radio again but everything felt different now. She pulled up outside of her house and switched the engine off. She slowly wiped away the tears that littered her face and smoothed away the running mascara from her face. 

She got out of the car picked up her bag and began walking towards the house. Her body must have been on autopilot as she suddenly realised she had reached her front door but having no recollection of getting there. All she could think about was that poor boy and his mum. Charity and Noah of Emmerdale. The radio show had only been on for around 40 minutes but still she felt so connected to its content. Her body began to shiver and she could feel a dull ache in her heart. Fumbling around for her keys in her pocket she then opened the yellow front door and let out a deep breath as she made her way inside. Why was she feeling like this ? 

“Tracy I’m home” she shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback guys, comments and kudos is always welcome. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I will try and update as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas with Rhona was great. Leo lived all his presents and Vanessa made sure that Rhona didn’t burn down the kitchen. But now she was back to normal life again, in her car and on her way to the vets surgery. 

As she reached the surgery door she could hear the dogs barking and a couple of her friends talking. She walked into the surgery and greeted her friends who were clearly in a deep conversation about something. 

“Morning Rhona, Morning Jamie, Morning.....Leyla. Leyla what are you doing here, haven’t you got weddings to be planning” Vanessa asked surprised to see her friend in the surgery and at such an early hour. 

“Oh hey Ness, yeah I’m just off to work but I thought I would pop in and see how my favourite girls are doing”. She flashed Vanessa and Rhona a cheeky wink. They had all been friends for years, in fact Leyla had encouraged Vanessa and Rhona to set up their own vets and it had actually turned out to be a massive hit in the town. 

“Anyway” Leyla continued turning back to Rhona who had her arm perched on the side of the desk next to her. 

“I heard that the main phone network in London completely went down because over 3000 people called the radio station asking for that women’s number or address”. 

“Wait over 3000 people” Rhona replied. 

Vanessa’s heart began to beat faster. 

“Wait, are you guys talking about that Christmas radio show with that kid and women”. Her eyes began to light up, she had been wanting to talk about this for days but Tracy hadn’t heard it and her other friends didn’t particularly care. 

“Yeah that’s the one, did you hear the whole thing?” Leyla asked whilst quickly looking at her watch and taking a sip from her Starbucks coffee cup. 

“Yeah I was listening to it on the way back from my mum’s. I mean that poor child loosing his father and then his mum basically being forced onto the phone to share her feelings and emotions about her dead husband and then literally pouring her heart out. I mean I was in tears in my car. Absolutely heartbreaking”. 

Rhona and Leyla’s faces were in shock, even Jamie had stopped writing on his paperwork to look at Vanessa. 

“Ness are you being serious?” Rhona asked. “You don’t cry at anything, remember that cute little kitten I had to put down the other day and you told me to man up and get on with it”. 

Suddenly Leyla joined in 

“Yeah and remember the time when the three of us were watching titanic together and you were the only one with dry eyes and then you began to complain that the whole film was stupid and that it was three and a half hours you would never get back” 

Jaime was nodding his head in the background. 

Vanessa scoffed slightly. “First of all that film IS stupid and secondly I had just had a Christmas meal with my crazy, psychotic mother so I was bound to be feeling a little bit emotional. I just happened okay” 

Vanessa could feel herself starting to put up her walls, frustration was flowing throughout her body because of what she had just shared with her friends. Luckily Rhona could see the frustration building and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

“Sometimes I find myself crying over tv ads” Nice one Rhona Vanessa thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

“Rhona you cry at everything” Jamie piped up again. Vanessa let out a little laugh. 

“Look Ness” Leyla started “if you feel sorry for her why don’t you try and help. Your a great matchmaker. You got me and David together and you also helped Jamie find someone when he was going through that horrible divorce! You would be great!!”. 

Rhona was staring at her now with bright eyes. “Leyla’s right Ness, your great at matchmaking and after all it is the season is it not, you could really make someone’s Christmas wish come true”. 

Leyla started again “Ness look how many people called that radio station, they don’t just do that for anyone, this women is clearly special and you could also get a great reputation. Vanessa Woodfield expert matchmaker!” 

Vanessa just sigh 

“Are you two being serious. I am not helping this women find someone, that’s what the radio show was for not me and also Emmerdale is in Yorkshire that’s like 300 miles away from here! If this women truly wants to find someone then I’m sure she will or she will find someone much better than a boring old vet from Surrey to help her”. 

“But Ness” he friends said at the same time. 

“No, anyway didn’t you hear what the Dr said, you have a higher chance of finding someone if you have already been in love which clearly she was. I’m sorry guys, I don’t even know the women”. 

Leyla and Rhona just stared at each other. 

“What” Vanessa said looking between the pair of them. 

Suddenly a small voice came from the back room. 

“Rhona you have a appointment in 10 minutes with Mrs Taylor and her dog Pixie and Vanessa you have one in 15 minutes with Mr Collins and his cat Ralph. 

“Thank you Jamie” Vanessa said feeling thankful for the interruption before her crazy friends tried to convince her to do anything else. 

“Oh shit is that the time” Leyla said looking at her watch. “I’ll text you guys later” and like that she was running towards the surgery doors trying hard not to fall over in her 5 inch heels. 

“Don’t fall” Vanessa shouted after her 

Rhona moved into one of the surgery rooms and began prepping for today’s appointments. As Vanessa walked in to grab some scissors she asked her 

“What’s with you today ? You seem on edge, you know you can talk to me about anything right?” 

Vanessa just frowned 

“I’m fine honestly” 

Rhona scoffed “well that’s clearly a lie, come on Ness just talk to me” 

“Please Rhona just drop it”. 

But Vanessa could see Rhona was going nowhere until she gave her something. 

“Okay” she sigh “It’s just this sleepless in Emmerdale story, it’s got to me a little bit that’s all.” 

But Rhona was confused “Sleepless in Emmerdale?” 

Vanessa sighed again. “That’s what they are calling the widow on the radio” 

“Oh okay, do you find it slightly strange that over 3000 people have called in but we actually don’t know anything about her. For all we know she could be some crazy killer just looking for another victim”. 

Vanessa laughed but then she thought it through, Rhona did have a point. 

“I mean she could be but she actually sounded really sweet, she also pretty funny too”. 

Rhona looked at her friend, a smile was creeping up on her face, she had never seen her friend like this before. 

“You like this women don’t you?” She suddenly said taking Vanessa by complete surprise. 

“Rhona can we not, you are starting to sound like my mother and we can’t have that now can we” 

Rhona shuddered “no we can’t, but seriously Ness, I think you should try and help this woman in some way. You clearly have a connection”. 

“Rhona I heard her on the radio for 40 minutes that’s all, there is no connection okay. I see the postman everyday but it doesn’t mean I have a connection with her. Just drop it okay”. 

And just like that Vanessa stormed out of the room slamming the door on her way out. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Emmerdale: New Years Day 

“Mum Mum!” 

Charity was shocked out of sleep by her sons voice screaming at her from down stairs. She rubbed her eyes lightly trying to remove the sleep from her eyes and slowly wiped her face. She had been dribbling again on her pillow. 

She threw back her covers and began searching around the room for her dressing gown. She chucked on her silk purple dressing gown and began making her way downstairs, she could hear chatting coming from Noah and her cousin. 

“But where did they all come from?” She heard her cousin ask. 

“Noah sweetheart what’s going on? Why are you shouting so early in the morning babe? 

But then she saw it. Hundreds of letters littered her coffee table and kitchen counters. 

“Mum look look, the postman brought them all this morning and they are all for you!” 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her brain still hadn’t fully woken up yet manly due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. 

She frowned “who are they all from?” 

Chas was scurrying around trying to find any indication of who the letters had come from. 

“It says here” she began to speak “Sleepless in Emmerdale, care of Dr Liam Cavanagh. 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she was in shock. “What! How the hell did they get my address?” She looked at Noah but his face was innocent. 

“Omg no” she turned to her cousin who was now standing there red faced and looking rather guilty. 

“They called back asking if they could have it and I thought nothing of it” she said. Slowly she began making her way over to the sofa and slumped down on it 

“Chas what the hell, why would you do that?” 

Was this really happening, had her cousin really given her address to a national radio station. Ever since she had been on that radio show it had started to take over her life. Whenever she went to work someone would always ask her how she was doing or feeling, people trying to understand what she had been through and make her feel better. She had become the village celebrity but that was a title Charity did not want. All she wanted was to be left alone. 

“How did they get our number to call back on?” She asked. This time it was her son who began to go red. 

“Mum please don’t be angry” his little voice shaking “I had to give it to them the first time otherwise they wouldn’t put you on air” 

Charity sigh “right I need to sort the pub and cellar out and then open up, don’t touch any of the letters until im finished with work okay” 

But it was too late, Noah had already opened one of the letters on the table and was reading it allowed 

“Dear Sleepless in Emmerdale, I think you are the one for me, you are the prettiest woman I have ever heard eww that gross mum” Noah said as Chas snatched the letter out of his hand and began reading, her face changing as she read more of the letter. 

“Right I’ve got to go and get ready, can you guys manage without me for a few hours” 

“Yeah yeah” they both replied still opening a few more letters laying in front of them. 

Charity was much longer than she hoped to be. The pub was a complete mess from the night before and the toilets, Well Charity couldn’t even explain how bad they were. 

She walked back into the backroom covered in dirt and dust. 

“This one sounds nice” Chas said handing the pink letter over to Noah. 

His eyes gazed over the letter. “Nah, she sounds boring” he replied. 

Was this really happening. Her 8 year old son and her cousin trying to find her true love from a pile of creepy letters. 

“Since when did you two become in charge of my love life and how do you know that I like women?” She asked staring at her son with wide eyes. 

Chas’s face began to turn red again. 

“Seriously, you told my 8 year old son, god I can’t tell you anything can I” 

Chas slowly mouthed the words sorry and then turned back to the letters. 

“So mum, if you get a new husband or wife are you gonna have sex?” 

Charity spluttered “NOAH” she shouted “Chas I swear to god if this was you” but Chas was shaking her head quickly, it wasn’t her. Why did this have to be happening now, she was hoping to wait at least 4 more years before she had “the talk”. 

“So mum” he continued “when you have sex do you have to make weird noises and bite each other, Sam said people can get really loud”. 

Why the hell was Sammy telling her 8 year old son about this kind of stuff. She glanced at Chas who was trying her best to hide a smirk on her face. 

“Noah sweetheart, lets talk about this another time shall we” she said trying to move the conversation on as far as she could from sex. 

“Right back to the letters then” Chas said placing her arm around tightly and pulling him in for a quick hug. She shot a cheeky wink at Charity and then began picking up a green envelop. 

Charity breathed a sigh of relief, this was going to be one long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading guys. Kudos and comments are always welcome 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa threw the duvet off her with a sigh. She hadn’t been able to sleep for day’s. This horrible feeling filled her body every time she tried to sleep, the only problem was she couldn’t figure out what it was. Across the hall she could hear her sister snoring away not a care in the world. A slight wave of jealousy began to move its way through her body. Why couldn’t life be simple? 

She decided that she was thirsty and began making her way down the freaky stairs. As she made her way into the hall her mind flashed back to New Years Eve and her drunken agreement with Tracy. They had decided that this Valentine’s Day they would spend the evening in London. They were both single and Tracy had decided that they should celebrate being single in the best way possible, a piss up in London. Vanessa then made the mistake in telling Rhona and Leyla and it had now turned into a whole day piss up with the four of them.

Vanessa loved her friends deeply. Yes they were all very different but for some reason they just clicked. They were her family and nothing was gonna change that. After finished her cup of water and placing the glass on the side of the counter she turned around and decided that she should probably try and get some sleep but as she began to walk towards the hall her eyes fell on the little radio tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. 

A nagging feeling began to fill her body and before Vanessa knew it she was turning on the radio and pulling up a chair next to it. The radio station was already set to Live London. What Vanessa hadn’t admitted to anyone was that she had been listening to Dr Liam Cavanagh’s programme every Saturday night, hoping for a glimpse of Charity or Noah’s voice. It never came. But to be honest Vanessa wasn’t shocked, who would want to come back onto the programme to talk more about their husbands death. 

“Good for her” Vanessa said quietly to herself. The adverts had begun to play now and Vanessa began to zone out slightly, she had listened to these same adverts over and over again. There was the one about the new super sonic toilet brush, the one about the solar panel toaster but then suddenly there was one that Vanessa didn’t recognise. Snapping out of her strange trace she began to focus in on the radio. 

It was an advert about listening to Dt Cavanagh’s talk show. Her heart began to beat faster as she suddenly heard the voice that had been following her round for weeks. 

“ Well I’m urrrr going to get out of bed every morning, breath in and out all day and then after a while I won’t have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning, to breath in and out. And then after a while I won’t have to think about how I had it great and perfect....for a while”

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The voice sounded even more beautiful the second time she had heard it. Goosebumps began to appear over her skin and she could feel her heart still beating quickly in her chest. 

“So Charity, tell me something special about your husband?” 

“Well how long is your programme again?” 

Vanessa let out a little laugh again. She had forgotten that this women had a sense of humour. The section from the programme continued. 

“Oh it was....” Charity sigh and Vanessa can now hear the emotion in her voice again but this time she hears it, it almost feels happy. 

“Oh well it was a million tiny little things. When you add them all up it just meant that we were suppose to be together and I knew it from the very first time I touched him. It was like...coming home, only to no home I had ever known. He was helping me out the car and I just knew it. It was almost like......magic” 

“Magic” Vanessa muttered again. 

“So tune in folks to Dr Cavanagh’s Me and My Emotions every Saturday live at 9pm”. 

And that was it. The advert had finished and Vanessa had snapped out of her weird radio trace. She shook her head quickly and then switched off the radio with a quick “click”. She began to brush away the hair that had fallen over her face as she listened intently to the advert and then she felt it. Damp cheeks which hadn’t been there before she turned on the radio. 

She moved into the hall and stared at the reflection in the hall mirror. Red eyes and flushed cheeks stared back at her. 

“Not again” she sigh. This was getting ridiculous. She didn’t even know this women but yet again she had reduced her to tears. 

“Maybe I’m the one who needs to talk to someone” she muttered, she knew this wasn’t normal especially for her. 

She made her way up the stairs passing Tracy’s snoring and into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed in silence for several minutes until she decided to slowly flop down across it. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come soon but deep inside she knew it wouldn’t. 

“Rhona what the hell is happening to me” she asked as a large yawn escaped her mouth. “ I’m going crazy here” 

But Rhona just laughed. 

“Seriously Rhona, I nearly drugged the wrong cat today because my mind won’t stop buzzing. I can’t focus on anything” 

Rhona saddled up to her with a cup of tea in her hand and handed it to Vanessa. 

“So when did this all start happening?” Rhona asked sitting at her desk in the surgery. 

“I dunno, maybe a few weeks, do you think I should see someone?” 

But Rhona just laughed again. 

“Ness calm down okay. I’m just gonna come out and say it and you can shout at me all you want but I think this all might have something to do with that woman in Emmerdale. I mean ever since you listened to that show you have been a bit of a mess”. 

They both sat there in silence for a few seconds until Vanessa bravely started the conversation again. 

“I’ve never even met the women Rhona. Why is she suddenly on my mind all the time and for god sake she lives fucking miles away!” 

Rhona just sits nodding her head as she knows Vanessa isn’t finished yet. 

“What the hell am I going to do Rhona, I can’t not sleep every night and why is part of me saying I should help and the other is telling me to stay clear..

“Okay Ness, take a deep breath” Rhona said standing up and placing a hand on her friends back. 

“I think we need an evening out, take your mind off this and get you having a good night sleep again. You will move on from this in no time I promise”. 

But Vanessa wasn’t so sure. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Chas I don’t have a clue what I’m doing, I mean I haven’t dated in years!”

Charity shot a sharp gaze at her cousin as the pair served behind the busy bar of The Woolpack. 

“Are we really doing this now?” Chas asked as she handed the punter his full pint. “That’s £3.00 please love” she said taking the change and put it in the till. 

“I mean everyone already knows that my son is on a mission to find me someone so I might as well start trying to have a look but I just don’t know how”. Charity muttered as she began pouring a G&T for Brenda at the end of the bar. 

“Look” Chas said “I know a guy, he is super charming, talk,dark, handsome and recently divorced”. 

But Chas could see Charity’s face. A worried look had filled it instantly. 

“No Chas, I don’t want you to set me up, I just want a bit of advice. I mean what should I be looking for?” 

The only reason she was asking Chas was because she was the only person she really trusted with her love life and Chas definitely knew more about dating then her. To be honest most people knew more about dating then Charity did. The other day she walked in on Noah and a girl he knew from school playing a board game together. I mean when her 8 year old son knows more about dating then she does it becomes embarrassing. 

Suddenly Harriet Finch piped up from the side of the bar. 

“I can’t help you with the male side of things but all i can say is that us ladies, we like a good butt and hips”. 

Chas sniggered but Charity was listening with intent.

“Seriously” she asked, a slight disbelieving tone in her voice. 

“Seriously Charity it’s true”. She looked Charity up and down and gave her a cheeky wink. “And you Charity Dingle, you have one hell of a bum so it shouldn’t be hard for you to find a date.” 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she felt her cheeks go red and began to play with a beer mat on the top of the bar. Did Harriet really think she had a nice bum. 

“Harriets right” Chas said “Dating is simple really, just find someone you like, go on a date and see if you share anything in common. See simple” 

But Charity knew it couldn’t be that simple, could it? 

Suddenly she heard Chas chatting to Harriet. 

“Hey Harriet, how do you fancy going on a date with Charity?” 

Charity was shocked, what was her cousin doing!

“CHAS” Charity hissed but Harriet had already answered before Charity could say anything else. 

“Yeah...sure sounds great” 

“What, really?” Charity said sounding surprised. Harriet was nice, she was pretty in a classic kind of way but she didn’t know much about her.

“Yes” Harriet said recurring her. “Charity your beautiful, who wouldn’t want to go on a date with you!” 

But the blonde was still in shock. Had she seriously just got a date. 

“How about I pick you up at 8pm tomorrow?” Harriet asked, trying to snap Charity out of the strange daze she had suddenly fallen into. 

Chas nudged Charity but still nothing. 

“8 sounds perfect” Chas said and this cause Charity to nod her head. 

And with that Harriet got up and left. 

“Omg your going on a date with Harriet Finch! She’s cute” Chas said bumping arms again with Charity. 

But suddenly Charity wasn’t feeling so happy.

“Chas do you mind if we don’t talk about this for the rest of the day, I’m starting to think maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”


End file.
